micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Nottingham-Stinocolun Empire
The Stinocolun Empire is a semi-constitutional monarchy which is ruled by Kenneth I and Max I History 2 August 2019: 'The Nottingham-Stinocolun Empire was founded on August 2nd, after the Nottingham Empire united with its dominions: Falalia and Dominion of Stinocolus '''3 August 2019: '''The 1st Protestant Crusade on Orthodoxy starts when the Kommenzares Tsardom declared the Empire dissolved and insulted Emperor Max due to his religion. '''4 August 2019: '''War with Ticronvidia starts when they threaten to declare war. The war ends in white peace. '''6 August 2019: '''The war with the Kommeranze Tsardom ends with a stalemate after a treaty was signed. '''8 August 2019: '''Prince Daniel resigns as Prime Minister as he forms the SNP. Princess Lana becomes the new Prime Minister. '''9 August 2019: '''The nation forms the Middle Powers with Flandras. '''12 August 2019: '''Two new states, Lisaland and Airfild are formed along with a colony, Minifild. Princess Lana is dismissed by Luke I. Prince Christopher becomes Prime Minister. '''13 August 2019: '''Prince Christopher resigns, his Deputy Prime Minister, Charlotte Fung takes over. '''1 4 August 2019: '''Princess Bethany and her son Lanzo form the House of Avery-Chamberstar after negotiations between the NSE and Flandras. The NSE has a conflict with Fesmar. They lose and the Kingdom of Fesmar is formed. '''16 August 2019: '''Charlotte Fung is dismissed and there is a general election. '''18 August 2019: '''The NSE holds a referendum on decolonization; the majority votes against it. Emperor Luke grants pardons to all of those involved with the August Treason Scandal. The Emperor authorizes a plan to stage a seizure of power to become leader of a tribal micronation in the Wilson area. Nottingham-Stinocolus helps the British Empire against the Legion. '''19 August 2019: '''Oscaria is invaded by the Kingdom of Stuck. Neon is reformed into a dominion. Stuck soon invades the womens federation, its leaders escape to stevenshous. The NSE soon takes Oscaria back, but after the Rudi Empire entering the war on the enemy side, the NSE lose all occupied land. At night, under a joint Toylandian-Stinocolun militia, Maxia is re-occupied, but they are defeated by a Stuck Guard. '''21 August 2019: '''Toyland joins the war on the NSE’s side, but they soon fall. NSE surrenders to the Wake Federation, losing Neon. '''22 August 2019: ' Former Stenallian-Strankisvanian Kingdom land is reclaimed, resulting in the creation of 2 new states and 5 new colonies. '23 August 2019: '''The state of Dorhos was formed with Lord Yap being made MP. Princess Lana is appointed Governor of Lacy. '''24 August 2019: '''New colony: Stemfair. '''25 August 2019: '''New colony: Victorious. Max I forms the Crown Organisation to govern colonies. The colonial treaty switches some colonies to states. '''28 August 2019: '''New colony: Fleet; New state: Herndo. '''29 August 2019: '''New colony: Castle. '''30 August 2019: '''New colony: Amusement. Luke I abdicates, bringing an end to the Nottingham-Stinocolun Empire. '''15 September 2019: ' Luke I reforms the Union, with Stinocolun territories joining the union. '20 September 2019: '''General election in Stinocolus: Imperial Party wins. '''24 September 2019: '''The NEC is formed with New Emersonac City, forming an alliance. A peace settlement is formed with the Wake Federation. '''25 September 2019: '''The Reform Act was passed, forming the NSE into a feudal state. '''26 September 2019: '''Bertia rejoins the union and becomes a Viscounty. '''28 September 2019: '''New colony: Wallis. War is declared on the Grand Republic Of Cycoldia due to political issues. '''29 September 2019: '''Emperor Luke I orders a massive military expansion and draft in the Houston Area Colonies to began planning an invasion of Cycoldia. '''5 October 2019: '''The Grand Meal of Crown Prince Jack occurs with much of the Royal family attending. '''6 October 2019: ' Max I was elected as Leader of the League of Micronations. The Cycoldian War was won in Wefren with it becoming a Dominion of the NSE. Due to this, East Pawne was dissolved. '9 October 2019: '''A referendum reestablished parliament, a general election is held in Stinocolus with the Imperials winning. '''10 October 2019: '''Max I merges Wefren and Strankisvania but later retracts it after an argument and makes a new kingdom, Prince Daniel's UIE, with Stranskivania instead. '''11 October 2019: '''Luke I abdicates and Max I crowns Kenneth I Emperor. Government The nation is a Constitutional monarch. The head of state is the Emperor and the Head of Government is the Emperor, Consul and Prime Minister. Council of Lords * Prince Daniel, Duke of Mere * Empress Mother Donna, Countess of Herne Bay * Princess Lisa, Countess of Spetisbury * Prince Christopher, Earl of Agwing * Princess Linda, Countess-consort of Agwing * Harrison, Viscount Berp of Bertia * Hereditary Lord George of Bertia * Joseph, Earl of Blueshous * Oscar, Viscount Though of Oscaria * Hereditary Lord Orin of Oscaria, Ambassador to New Emersonac City * Ender, Ex-Prime Minister of the British Empire * Lord Willingham of Wilton Parties General Elections Territories States Colonies Dominions Leaders Emperor Prime Minister Consul Military The Nottingham-Stinocolun Imperial Defense Force consist of over 50 soilders. Defense of the Empire is managed by the Minister of Defense. Regiments * School Regiment (Oscaria) * House of Stenner’s Downtown Regiment (Blueshous and Agwing) * Emperor’s Outskirts Regiment (Stevenshous and Bethania) * House of Avery’s Souwet Regiment (Mere, Karben and Wathenia) * Barons Strankisvania Regiment (Strankisvania and Wefren) * Nottingham Army (Nottingham) Currency The NSE uses the Charleybuck. The Royal Dramme is also used because Nottingham-Stinocolus because they are a member of the Alliance of Micronational Crowns. Diplomacy '''Allies: ' Ticronvidian Protectorate of Wefren, British Empire, Womens Federation, Kingdom of Toyland, Free Belgica, '''Enemies: Kommarenze Tsardom, Republic of Evelia, Rudi Empire, Grand Republic Of Cycoldia Conflicts Trivia * All First Ministers are members of the Imperial Party except Prince Daniel (FM for Stinocolus), who is the leader of the SNP. * Chief Cat is an imperial position, having both Chief Cats in Stinocolus and Nottingham. * The Outskirts Regiment is named after the Outskirts, which was a state in the Stenallian-Strankisvanian Kingdom which consists of modern day Stevenshous and Oscaria. Category:Micronations Category:European micronations Category:British Micronations Category:Monarchies Category:Empires Category:Colonial Empires